Kid Flash's Not so Easy Path
by DiamondBreak
Summary: Kid Flash starts to realize that even though he stopped the invasion there are still other dangers lurking. He tries to deal with his past and understand the new future written before him he starts to become the hero he always dreamed of becoming. A lot of flash backs and then a trip to the future. (Will cross with other stories)
1. Chapter 1

Kid Flash's Not So Easy Path

APRIL 2050

That one morning he knew things were wrong. Usually his dad was already back and preparing him something to eat. Being a speedster in their time was very difficult. There was very little food to go about and with their incredibly fast metabolism they were no strangers to the feeling of starvation. He was starting to feel weak. He moved as little as possible. He ate the few crumbs around their little room hidden at the edge of what used to be an apartment complex in Central City.

"Don?" someone called at their door after a short knock.

"Mr. Grayson?" he called opening the door without a pause.

"Bart!" the old man answered with his good eye open wide. The kid knew better than to open the door without making sure who was on the other side "where is Don?" but before the kid could respond he saw how frail he looked, "come here" he said taking off his pack and taking out some of the provisions he had brought, "don't eat them _too_ fast, or you will make yourself sick"

Bart ate as the man walked to the window and watched outside with an intensity Bart hadn't seen before.

"The Reach is combing through this area" he said before Bart felt sick, "I think he went to confront them"

"Dad wouldn't do something so crazy" Bart said as he swallowed the remains of the food.

"I am well aware of your father's opinion in the whole matter Bartholomew" he said in a stern voice that had the boy staring, "sorry kid… is just that you know about that special connection you dad and Dawn have…"

"They are faster together," he said with a nod.

"And your father would never leave his sister alone, though I hope he decided to make an exception"

His aunt Dawn was part of the resistance where his father wanted nothing to do with it. Still, they were siblings, twins at that. All their lives they had been looking after each other.

"Mr. Grayson," the young boy started, "he is not coming back, isn't he?"

"Bart-" the old man started to say

"He isn't" the boy declared.

"He might," the old man tried to offer some hope, "we will leave him a letter so he knows where to find you"

The boy nodded before rushing to pack only the essentials, and then writing the letter.

"I am ready Mr. Grayson," Bart said as the old man turned away from the window.

"You know, I think you might be as fast as your grandfather," the old man offered a smile before leading the boy outside, "take it slow with me kid, I am not as fast as I used to"

And them along with other survivors walked out of the dilapidated city before the Reach could capture them. Bart made sure to stay close to the old man as they walked in the dessert that most world had become. They reached a cave from which the old man brought out a motorcycle. He was actually a little excited to get on it as they were very rare. They made it to the crater that used to be Gotham before entering the woods and then what used to be a mansion. Bart imagined it had once been a magnificent place, but now the remains of the shattered walls screamed of a terrible event.

They went down a long set of stairs into an underground cave. The place looked like a mess with inventions thrown here and there, but it also felt safe.

"Go rest kid" the old man said as he collapsed on a chair by what was once a top of the art computer.

Bart didn't waste any time and went to lie down on a bed nearby.

As he fell asleep he heard someone enter the little sanctuary.

"Where is Don?"

"I am sorry Richard… he…"

He wanted to wake up then, but his body refused to listen.

"What I am going to tell him?" it was his aunt Dawn.

"That he died a hero,"

And then he was able to wake up.

SEPTEMBER 2017

He was lying in the couch of his grandparent's house. He sat up which made the blanket at top of him slip off. When had he fallen asleep? They had all being watching a movie and that was the last thing he remembered.

"Are you okay Bart?" Barry Allen, his grandfather asked from the couch across from him. In his arms he held a little bundle.

"Yeah," he said picking the blanket and then looking at the clock in the living room.

"I called Jay, he knows you are staying" he said before seeing the boy relax, though he still looked pale "are you sure-"

"Is that…" he said trying to pick.

"Dawn," Barry said before Bart noticed at least three bottles of formula lying empty on the couch.

"She is so little," but where there should have been tenderness, Barry could only hear sadness.

"Isn't she?" she was not even a year old, "Don is bigger than her though"

"He was very tall," Bart said before looking away, he had looked like a giant that no one would ever be able to take down to him, "sorry," he said standing, "I think I should go"

"Bartholomew," before he could reach the door Barry was in front of it, "they are going to be fine, we all are"

"I am not worried" he said throwing his smug smile, "is just a bit weird for me" to experience someone's death before their birth was weird indeed.

"Then stay, please. There is something we need to talk about" Barry said before Bart went to sit again, "thank you for everything you have done. I wouldn't even had known I was going to be a father, any less hold my children if it wasn't for you"

"What's family for?" Bart said trying to not recall his memories.

But then Barry's expression became somber as he struggled with his next words, "but I am also worried about your involvement in their lives, like you said, it is a little weird"

"I understand," he said knowing what his grandfather was referring to "we can tell them I am a distant cousin or something"

"That wouldn't bother you?" that was what he was planning but didn't think Bart would be so willing to disguise his ties to them after what he went through.

"Of course not," he laughed, "growing up knowing you had a son in an apocalyptic future that then came back to the past seems a bit too much for a little kid to handle. You can tell them the truth when they are old enough if you like"

"Don was a great father, wasn't he?"

"The best" and wished then he could say more but knew from a long lecture from Kaldur that he was not to reveal anything else from the future. He wanted to tell his grandfather; Don was almost a carbon copy of him but for exception of his blue eyes which were like his mothers. He wanted to tell him Aunt Dawn was considered to be one of the most beautiful women in their time though she felt conflicted by it since she had a deep scar on one side of her face.

Eventually Barry went back to sleep. As Bart lay on the couch again he wondered how different they would be now that they had their father to guide them. He hoped things were indeed a lot different.

APRIL 2050

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" his throat hurt from screaming but he found he couldn't stop. He had never felt anger like he did then.

"Bart, plea-" Dawn tried to get hold of him, but he was on the other end of the room a moment later.

"NO! HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUPID! WHY DID YOU DRAG HIM DOWN THERE!" his father knew they didn't stand a chance against The Reach. He just wanted to make sure they could survive.

"I-" and Bart hated her even more because she looked guilty then. She knew it was true.

"Is all your fault!" he shouted wishing it was not the truth.

"Bart wait!" she tried to reach him again as he went for the stairs.

And then she was after him. He ran as fast as he could for the first time in his life. He had gone beyond the Gotham crater before he knew it and across the dark waters. She was not far behind so he tried to go even faster.

"Bart! You have to stop!" she shouted behind him already sounding exhausted, they had reached the other side of the sea.

"GO AWAY!" he shouted looking back, which was a big mistake to make. He tripped with something and his young body went off flying. He closed his eyes tightly knowing that what would follow would hurt a lot. He hit the earth once (was that his that cracked?), bounced and then something soft caught him.

He heard his aunt gasp as if someone had kicked the air out of her lungs. And then everything stopped. He opened his eyes. She was holding him tightly and gasping for air.

"I am so sorry Bart," she said as tears streamed down her face, "I am sorry" and she held him tighter and cried. He couldn't help a sob that escaped his throat, and soon they were both crying. He didn't hate her but he wished his father was still alive.

OCTOBER 2016

"I am so ready for this!" Bart said barely able to keep himself seated.

"Again, why did you bring that?" the blond man had come to know as John Constantine pointed at him with an accusatory finger, "he has no magic abilities whatsoever"

Bart thought the guy could be considered crash with the long coat and cocky grin, but the moment he opened his mouth he ruined the illusion.

"Madame Xanadu asked to bring someone who was none magic and I couldn't think of someone better than Kid-Flash" Zatanna gave Bart a smile which he returned with a small blush.

"Then you need to do a lot more thinking love" Constantine said before his chair _magically_ disappeared underneath him, "you little-"

"Look, if Nick wasn't so busy I would have him come instead of you" Zatanna said doing her best not to roll her eyes as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Oh please, Necro is too busy with his head up his-"

"Hey, in a more cheerful note Conner is getting better with his powers. Kaldur said he will try to get him back" in a moment the kid was now sitting between them, almost pushing Constantine off the couch.

"That's wonderful! With this mess we could use all the extra hands we can get" she was thankful to get away from the topic of her boyfriend.

"Hero complex gits" Constantine muttered as someone entered the private room.

"Yet you remain," a man with red mid length hair entered the room "well, if is little Zatanna. Not so little anymore"

"Shade" she said with a smile, "is nice to see you again, though I wish it was under different circumstances"

"Isn't it always?" he sat across from Bart.

Though the guy seemed friendly enough, Bart got a bad vibe from him.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Shade asked looking curiously at the brightly colored hero.

"Mindwarp" Zatanna said with a sigh.

"Won't come, that selfish bastard only thinks of himself" Constantine said crossing his arms across his chest.

"and Deadman," Zatanna said with a frown.

"Self-righteous jerk" chipped Contantine before she rolled her eyes at him.

"I thought Doctor Fate would be here" Shade asked and Bart felt like punching the jerk.

"He is trying to break through her barrier at this moment. We will go in and strike" Zatanna kept her composure and said.

"Deadman will be here in a moment"

Bart jumped as a new voice sounded across the room. A woman appeared in the middle of the room. Her eyes fixed on Bart. She stared at him with a frown before turning to the door. A moment later a young blond woman entered the room.

"Is that June Moone!" Constantine stood up, "this is so wrong. Boston what are you doing possessing that witch! Why would you bring her here?"

Bart gave a questioning look at Zatanna before she answered, "Deadman can posses just about anyone" and then she turned to Constantine, "you shut your trap and let him explain"

"June found me, she was free of Enchantress but now the witch is going mad" the blond woman said leaning on the couch.

"Of course she is, you took her host away from her" Bart wondered if John could get any more upset.

"And does June deserve to be her prisoner? Like this I can prevent Enchantress from taking hold of her again until she has been dealt with"

"Dammit, don't you bloody understand? She is a natural force of magic. Just like with Doctor Fate, there will always be someone"

"Hey lady, can we get this start it before I get traumatized for life" Bart said raising his hand. He didn't care the rest of the room was looking at him as if he had already lost his mind. He was starting to understand some of the Leaguer's reluctance to deal with magic.

"Enchantress is starting to act out," the woman better known as Madame Xanadu started to speak, "children had to be restrained from hurting their parents and themselves, riots are being started for the most absurd reasons, and a power plant has gained a consciousness and is threatening to destroy itself and kill the workers inside; all because Enchantress' madness is spreading"

Bart listened to their plan, though he didn't know much about magic by looking at their expressions he could tell it would not be easy. He wondered if he should have accepted so easily Zatanna's invitation to this mission. Of course he could get away fast if needed, but he didn't like the idea of not being able to help the others if things did get too difficult.

"Fine, but if it comes to worse, which it always does, you are to give her back Boston"

Deadman glared at the magician but didn't say no.

"Alright then," said Shade standing before his jacket started to glow, "let's get started" and they were all wrapped in a bright light with odd shaped figures around them. Bart guessed they were runes. The feeling was very similar to that of floating. No one spoke as they floated in white vastness. Only Zatanna gave him a reassuring smile, the rest remained grim as if going to a funeral.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid Flash's Not so Easy Path 2

OCTOBER 2017

They landed in the middle of grey and rainy forest. Immediately he started shivering but he wasn't sure if it was because of the cold. Even though he knew little to nothing about magic he could sense there was something very wrong in that place. A few feet away he spotted Dr. Fate floating and muttering what he imagined was some incantation. Madame Xanadu approached him and seemed they were able to communicate without words.

He knew it was stupid that he kept worrying about Zatanna any time Dr. Fate was near. She was a lot stronger, but still he couldn't help glancing her way.

"Be ready, the barrier will be open in a moment" Madame Xanadu said though there was very little for them to prepare.

"Take this" Dr. Fate said handing Bart a pair of silver manacles.

"The kid?" Constantine questioned before thinking about it, "actually you better than me"

"Please keep all limbs inside the bubble" Shade said before Dr. Fate opened a barrier Bart could not see before. The air rippled before opening into an oval entrance darker than the night. They walked in. It felt as if someone pulled the ground from under their feet. He stumbled in dizziness and closed his eyes tightly doing his best not to throw up. When he opened his eyes he could only see teeth, teeth, and more flying teeth; so many and threatening to tear them into little bloody pieces.

As Bart regained more of his bearings he could see beyond the storm of flying crazy witch teeth. It seemed like there was a barren land as dry as the Sahara desert but with a lot less sunshine. It actually made the forest from before like a sunny day.

"There" Zatanna said before Bart spotted (and he wondered how he could have missed it) a dark, and threatening mansion half a mile away from them.

"Walk and don't fall behind" he turned to see Constantine lit a cigar before they walked towards the mansion. Bart never thought he would fall behind anyone but he stopped a few times to stare as specters tried to approach them only to be kept away by Shade's barrier. Some his companions would flinch as a few got too close. He doubted it was because of their ghoulish appearance. They were calling their names and other things he didn't think he wanted to understand

"Im…poster…" and then he heard a familiar voice.

Before he could turn to look at the source of the voice Zatanna took hold of his arm and pulled him ahead of the group.

"She is trying to dig into our memories and twist them to hurt us. If you see anyone you recognize don't believe what you hear or see" she glanced back at him to make sure he understood. He nodded and kept his eyes set on the mansion.

"Imposter…" he didn't need to turn to know whom the Enchantress had summoned from his memories. As they walked he tried to think of happier times.

JANUARY 2051

He didn't get the meaning of birthdays. He was now eight years old and his aunt Dawn was making quite a deal out of it. She had left early on the day saying he was going to bring him something back. At that time he was living with Richard Grayson in what used to be the Batcave. The old man disagreed with him as they assembled some weapons for the resistance.

"When I was young, birthdays were to celebrate you were older and but now it means you survived another year, and I believed that is important to remember"

"But what about when I am as old as you?" he asked the old man, "you are always complaining you are too old for all of these" he motioned to the weapons they were making for the resistant. He still didn't think the resistance could do much but he hoped the weapons could protect them if they needed to get away.

"I am too old for this, but you are never too old for living. You think I ever imagined I would get to meet the Flash's grandkid" he flashed the kid a smile with the promise of telling him another story about his grandfather later on the day.

He heard the familiar sound of someone with the gift for speed arriving.

"Here you go," he turned to see a treat as rare as a kitten with a ball yarn in their time.

"Is a cupcake, with frosting" his aunt Dawn said with a smile, "baked it myself"

Bart stared at it in wonder before taking it and giving it a small bite. He stared at it with wide eyes before sitting down and eating it slowly, when the taste almost faded from his mouth he would take another bit and relish on it.

"That's the slowest I have ever seen him eat" Richard said watching him with a smile.

"Even we know when to slow down and just enjoy the small things in life" Dawn said with a smile before helping with the weapons. They still had a battle to fight.

Bart watched them until there was no cupcake left. His life left a lot to be desired but people who cared for him was not something he was missing on.

"Where in the world did you find the ingredient to make a cupcake, and frosting of all things?"

"Some in Kentuchi, others in Singapore" she said as she assembled the pieces ten times faster than Richard without missing a beat as she spoke, "I am the best scavenger around, it was no biggie"

But Bart knew this to be untrue. People didn't give you those type of ingredients for nothing. His aunt must have done a lot of trading to get them. By the time they were done with the weapons Dawn found a small treat for herself. It wasn't as great as a cupcake, but canned spam was also nice.

OCTOBER 2017

"Is your fault…" he didn't turn around but he wanted to. Not because he felt he owed him something but to tell him he was going to honor his title. But he knew it meant nothing for that was not Wally, but a shadow of a small fear. He knew Wally had been better, much better than that bitter shadow.

"Remember not to leave the bubble, especially you kid" Constantine said throwing the remains of his cigar to the floor and giving him a hard look.

"And I thought you didn't like me" he said holding tighter to the manacles.

"I am throwing him off a building after this," he told Zatanna but this time she didn't even roll her eyes or smile at him. She stared at the main door to the mansion with something Bart couldn't remember ever seeing her show before. She was actually afraid.

"_**Nepo**_" she said as calm as she could before the door opened.

"God, no" Shade said as a woman stood at the entrance.

"She is not real," Constantine said to their companion before glaring at the woman, "go away, she was a good woman. She doesn't deserve to have the memory of her loved ones bastardized"

The woman smiled showing the same kind of teeth that had been trying to rip them apart before, "this is nothing," it was a cracked and dry voice, "but you don't have to know what I am capable of if you give me June Moone back" and she glared at June Moone, who was possessed by Deadman to protect her from being possessed again. They (Deadman and June) didn't say anything but returned the glare.

"Believe me, I wouldn't mind but it is kind of unfair you take over someone's entire life" Constantine said as relaxed as if he was talking to a friend.

"She is mine" the woman growled before her face melted into a twisted and dry face, "and all of you will be worst than dead" and then she faded.

"No problem for you there, right Boston?" Constantine joked before they went inside.

"Bite me" Deadman said.

What was supposed to be a mansion entrance became a small department.

"Well, isn't she just the biggest bitch in the whole world" Constantine said before an old stumbling old man came into the room.

"Is your entire bloody fault you she is dead! I will box your ears until you are as deaf as the dead!" the old man stumbled drunkenly towards them. Bart couldn't help noticing the resemblance between Constantine and the old man.

"Does this mean you are finally dead you bladdering old arse?" but their companion was not moved at all by the apparition, "let's get moving before she brings my dear twin into this. He is just so freakin' annoying"

"If he is anything like his brother, I don't doubt it" Zatanna said as they passed the shouting old man.

Bart was amazed how unfazed he seemed. He wondered how he could remain so composed even at the idea of his father being dead. Then again the things the man was shouted seemed to make him believe Constantine did not have a happy childhood at all. They entered another room, a living room where a couple was fighting and not just with words.

"Bitch is too kind for her," Deadman said through June Moone.

"Did any of us not have a crappy childhood?" Constantine said as they kept walking, "what about you kid?"

"It was fine under the circumstances" he said as they entered another room. It was an old apartment abandoned with a view towards wastelands.

"Well, whose torture are we on now?" Constantine asked as they could see no one this time.

"Mine," Bart said recognizing the place immediately, "I used to live here with my father"

Then the door slammed open and his father, just as he remembered him, came in "hurry son! They are coming!" he reached for him but was stopped by the bubble.

"You are dead," he said to the man who gave him a hurt look.

"Maybe I was still alive, if you had gone to search for me…"

"You would have never forgiven me if I did something like that" Bart said, "Besides, I should be the one upset. You told me never to get involved with the resistance and yet you went to fight the Reach and left me here with almost nothing to survive"

"You little ungrateful-"

"My father was a great man that tried to hide it to protect me, you are not him" he said before the figure and their surroundings rippled and transformed into the darkest place of his memories. It was a battle field covered by bodies.

"Help me…" his aunt Dawn was on the ground bleeding as she tried to crawl away from the approaching Reach soldiers, "Bart… please" she was reaching for him.

"Let's get moving," he said before they started walking bypass her.

"BART!" she screamed "HELP ME!"

"Kid?"

"She never begged for help," he said calmly, "she was the strongest person I ever knew"

NOVEMBER 2052

"Try those" his aunt Dawn had brought him to what they used to call a mall and were searching for new clothes for him among the crumbling shops.

"Can I try that one?" he said looking at a shirt she was looking at. It was bright red.

"Too bright, the Reach will see you from miles away" she said before turning the shirt so he could see the front. There was a yellow thunder on the front.

"Did you know your granddad was really famous?"

"Mr. Grayson told me" he said taking the shirt and looking at the logo.

They were both in silence for a long time. They were supposed to be part of the Flash's legacy, real heroes like he was, but at that time they were nothing but survivors.

"We have to hurry, there is a patrol do around here in a few minutes" she said before he hurried to pick his new clothes and then left.

"Where are we going to next?" he had been travelling around the world with his aunt for the past few months. She had taken him to every major resistance base and after that had taken him to explore the world. He still didn't believe they could defeat the Reach, not when they had their armored scarab warriors like the Blue Beetle. Still, if he could help save those who could not defend themselves he would help.

"Actually we are going to stay for a while at the base in Starling City" she said as they turned to that direction, "you are going to get some hand on hand combat training"

"Mr. Grayson already taught me that," he said proudly.

"He thought you the basics," she laughed, "you still have a lot to learn"

In Starling City he was hushed away while she went to talk to the leader of the base; Roy Harper once known as Red Arrow. In those days it was actually dangerous to go by names like that. He wasn't sure what the whole deal was with Harper, but he got the feeling he had it really bad for the Reach, more than most people.

Even though he was a strict leader he also knew how to care for his people. They were lucky to arrive that night for there was a feast. Not a feast as great as the ones of the fast, but everyone left the table satisfied. As he settled on the bunk right above his aunt he wondered if he could get used to this new part of his life.

When he and others woke up the next day very late (they suspected something had been on the food) they found their strongest members gone, his aunt among them. He didn't waste any time and broke into Harper's strategy room and found what they had planned. He hurried to the place where they were going, but found every single entrance blocked by pure concrete. According to a letter they had found in Harper's room, one of them had the materials to free them, but only after a certain time passed.

He searched from top to bottom but could not find the tools. He had to stop them. It was suicidal. Hours later after searching the base for the hundredth time he faced one of the entrances and started punching the wall as fast as he could. He stopped a few minutes later and looked at his bleeding fists. He started punching again harder and the concrete started to give away.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid Flash's Not so Easy Path 3

OCTOBER 2017

He watched as Zatanna shed a small tear.

"_**Yawa og**_" she said to the apparitions of her mother and father who tried to reach for her. The two frowned and then faded away without fuzz.

"That was unfair" Constantine said looking at the warm and cozy living room.

"Shut up" Bart elbowed him before they started moving again.

"You are one twisted little boy, aren't you? After all you probably went through you still smile as if you had grown in the happiest of homes" Bart could feel his eyes on his back, "what exactly was that place anyways?"

"It doesn't matter anymore" he said with a small smile, "they will be fine now"

Constantine opened his mouth ask him what he meant by that but then the Enchantress appeared before them within a plain wooden room.

"Are you so sure?" she said with her raspy dry voice, "are you so sure you changed the future? Or maybe you just created another stream… but it doesn't mean the first one is gone"

"What are you talking about?"

"I understand now," the woman laughed, "you are not from this time, or this stream. You come from a future that you tried to change but still exist, only now side to side with one where death and suffering are not as constant"

"You are lying" he said through greeted teeth.

"Run Bart! Run!" the Enchantress used his aunt's voice and screamed, "RUN!" and then she laughed. Her bent hooded figure straightened as if becoming stronger, "you failed them Bartholomew Allen, you are no hero; you are just a boy that can't stop running"

"Bart, don't listen to her" Zatanna was holding his hand but he pulled it away.

He gave a step forwards, but remained within the bubble of magic.

"You know is true," the witch sang, "you have known from the start. You just blinded yourself to hope and believed that by coming back you would change the future"

"Fascinating," and then they realized Constantine was no longer with them but behind the witch, "Madame Xanadu was right on bringing someone without magic, but still to think he is from the future" and then hot coal tendrils appeared and wrapped tightly around the Enchantress.

"How!" she howled trying to break free.

"Let's just say you I am going to sleep for a few days after this" he said as sweat ran down his face, then he glared at Bart "what are you waiting for!"

He was in front of her before he realized it and trapped her hand on the silver monocles Dr. Fate had given him. The hot coals disappeared and she collapsed to the ground. The room around them changed into a small wooden cabin.

"You know is true," she said looking up at him with her wild eyes, "they are dead; all of them, and you just ran away"

NOVEMBER 2052

When he finally made it through the concrete wall he ran as fast as he could, but even as the grandson of the Flash he did not make it in time. They had attacked one of the main camps from the Reach. They didn't even make it to the walls. Their bodies and remains were spread over a large field two miles away from it.

"No, no, no" he searched for her as he watched the Reach troops retreat to their base.

"Ba…Bart" he heard her and was by her side a moment later, "sorry… I lied to you"

"I am going to get you to the base," he said picking her upper body up but realized she was too light.

"Don't look," she said in a pained whisper.

But he looked. One of her legs was gone from the knee down and the other from the tie, "why?" but of course there was no answer. It was just what the Reach did with meta-humans.

"Halt you meat bags!" he heard a booming voice and saw the one and only Blue Beetle flying their way.

"Go Bart, run" she said trying to free herself from his hold, "forget about me. I won't make it but you have to"

"No," he shook his head.

"You are such a sweet boy," she said as blood started to run from her lips, the damage was worse than just her legs, "but you really need to go!" and she found the strength to free herself from his grip. He was about to pull her again but found a high energy riffle pointed at him, "I will kill you before I let them take you"

He tried to step towards her and then she shot the riffle towards the sky

"GO!" she shouted before pointing at him again, her hand shook, "please"

"You aren't going anywhere" and now the Blue Beetle was upon them.

"I…" he felt his body tremble at the sight of the Reach top soldier.

"Run Bart! Run!" she turned her tortured and bloody body and started shooting "run!" he watched for a fraction of a second as he tried to gather his thoughts, then he was miles and miles away from everything, from anyone. He sat in the middle of nowhere and cried.

OCTOBER 2017

"Thank you everyone" June Moone said as Dr. Fate created a jail around the Enchantress. Thankfully someone had used good old fashion tape and covered her mouth.

"It was our pleasure," Deadman said with a small bow.

"You know your wife is waiting for you," Constantine said before Deadman flipped him the finger.

"Please come visit," June Moone said with a chirping smile. She already knew Deadman was married (or widow) to go back to. Deadman waved before leaving.

"You are staying here?" Constantine said rubbing his temples.

"Once all the crazy magic is gone, it is actually kind of cozy" Zatanna said before pulling June to the side and then starting talk about things she could help her change.

Bart sat the whole time watching the Enchantress through narrowed eyes. He wouldn't let her escape if he could help it.

"She is not going anywhere" Madame Xanadu said as she sat next to him.

"Yeah brat, you are actually more annoying when you behave this seriously" Constantine said lighting a cigar, "are you really from the future?"

"He is the Flash's grandson" Madame Xanadu said before Bart looked at her in wonder, "I can see a person's past, present and future Bart. The moment I saw you I knew you were not from this time for your past was once our future"

"Please don't get all archaic and paradoxical" Constantine sighed, "So he is from a possible future"

"He is," Madame Xanadu confirmed.

"But not anymore because I changed the past. We stopped the Reach from invading" Bart looked worriedly at the gypsy woman.

"You wouldn't be here if that was the case" Constantine said looking away from the teen.

"I am sorry Bartholomew," Madame Xanadu said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, at least you created a new timeline. One where the Reach doesn't conquer us" Shade who had been listening only until then said, "that lady and your father are now going to be just fine"

Even though Bart didn't say anything they knew this was not enough. He had given them a glimpse of a world of pain, something he had tried to stop, but still existed out there somewhere.

888

"Kid wait," John Constantine called him as he and Zatanna started to leave. He handed him a semi crumbled card with a number scribbled on it, "if you need help, well you know the rest"

"John Constantine, are you actually being nice?" Zatanna said with a smile.

"I will deny it if you tell anyone" he said before turning around and walking down the street.

"Bart, I am sorry I brought you into this," she said as they walked towards the nearest Zeta-tube, "I had no idea-"

"I am glad you did," he said without faltering on his step, "I know is not perfect, but at least now _they_ will have happier lives"

Was he really okay? Of course he was not; he just didn't want to worry his friend with things that could no longer be fixed. Enchantress and Madame Xanadu unearthed the fear he had buried. It had only been a hypothesis when he was building the time machine, but he had no other choice at the time and chose to forget it.

"Those poor people," he lifted his head and stared at the news Joan and Jay Garrick were watching the next morning.

"It is still unknown the number of victims" said the reporter standing before a warehouse as body bags were being taken out, one after the other "initial belief was that it was the work of a pack of wild animals, but puncture in some of the bodies have thrown that theory out the window. However, we can say these young people will be dearly missed"

And the camera switched to face a crowd of weeping family members being held back behind police lines. Bart watched sadly as the family members called for justice. They wanted the ones responsible for such atrocities to be punished. Then he saw where they were transmitting from and gasped.

"That's where your friend lives, isn't?" Jay realized too but Bart was gone by then.

"Nightwing!" he called in his communicator.

"He was there but is not hurt" Nightwing said before he could ask, "he will be in later today if you want to see him"

"Thanks," he said before trying to go about his regular day but he felt it was pointless. Before the third period was over he had already left and was running at all speed towards a field in the middle of nowhere. It was green with wild grass and flowers. He threw himself to the soft earth and closed his eyes. It was the place where he had last seen his aunt back in their time. The place where she told him to run and he did.

"You okay kiddo?" he opened his eyes and saw Barry sit next to him. He was dressed in casual clothing, meaning he was probably supposed to be at work.

"Never better" he said smiling at him but Barry still gave him a worried look, "Zatanna told you?"

"No," Barry said with an even more worried look "Jay called me and told me you skipped school. What happened?"

Bart sat and looked at his grandfather "I failed," he told him, "I didn't change my future, it still exists. I just created another time line, but mine still exists"

"Bart, you…"

"She died here protecting me, she told me to run and instead of staying and trying save her I did"

"Stop right there" Barry said looking at him with worried eyes, "you did all you could do and I am sure they would be proud of you just like we are"

But them being proud of him did not change the fact nothing had changed. Still, he agreed with Barry and then went to the tower for his usual training session with Black Canary.

"She is out in a mission," Kaldur said as he and another team prepared to leave.

"Why don't you stay and grab something to eat? Blue will be out in a minute" Miss Martian told him before they left.

He didn't have any appetite but he knew he had no choice but to eat something or he would be hurting badly later on because of his metabolism. He tried to eat, which for the first time in a long time was difficult. He was so lost in his own thoughts as he pocked at his food that he didn't realize he almost missed his friend.

"You okay?" the Blue Beetle sat across from him and he tried not to flinch. He reminded himself this was his friend, not the manipulated soldier of the Reach.

"Hermano!" he smiled at his friend his best of silly grins but Jaime kept looking at him with worry. Maybe he was losing his touch, "okay, I am sort of not okay. Just learned a lot of things today about different timelines and all of that crazy stuff"

"And that got you down because?"

"Because!" he realized then that he was more upset than he had thought "the future I came from is not gone" he slammed his hands on the table, "I helped create a new timeline but that horrible place still exists" he had to calm down; he took dip breaths, "while I have been here doing nothing there is still people suffering there is still people suffering there. I promise them I would change things"

"You did," he heard his friend, "you might not think much of it, but people of that new timeline you created is going to be forever thankful for what you did. Also, you can't give up so soon. You found a way to break the Reach's control over me; if we could get back to your time we could do the same and go from there"

"But there is no way to go back," it was a one way trip.

"Dude, you built a time machine when everything was against you. Think of what you could do now" and the way he said it made him realize his friend really believed he could.

"I… I will think about it"

And he did, for the days to be exact.


	4. Chapter 4

Kid Flash's Not so Easy Path 4

JANUARY 2053

He was now ten years old, but this time there was no cupcake, actually there was no one. He saw in what used to be the Batcave. The place he was able to call home a few years. Mr. Grayson had gone to help the resistance and he refused to be involved with any of it. It was a complete waste of time. He didn't even bother to help creating new weapons. It gave them a false sense of hope. They did almost nothing against the forces of the Reach. Instead he took his time to tinker with other things in the cave. He would often go out to scavenger for pieces and would get something working again, such as the computer which held data of the old times. When he wasn't tinkering, he was going over the records of the old heroes. He found about how his grandfather died without even knowing he was to become a father. That was a story Mr. Grayson never shared with him.

He went over the files of the missing heroes like Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lantern and so on. Had they been there they would have been able to stop the invasion. Instead they were trapped somewhere in a jail in space, maybe alive, maybe not. They weren't sure still what happened. Then there was the rise of who they believed would be the next the great hero; the Blue Beetle.

"He was a good kid" he turned to see Richard come into the cave.

"Wait, you knew the Blue Beetle?"

"Keep readying?"

"His name was Jaime Reyes" and he read about where he grew up, how he came across the scarab and his initial involvement with The Team and the League, "he was human?"

"Still is under that armor and the control of the Reach" Grayson said sitting on chair nearby, "the scarab crashed and was damaged when it first arrived to Earth and for a long time those who were able to access its power were able to use its power without problems, but when the Reach arrived and got hold of Jaime they were able to set the scarab on mode"

"Mode?"

"They reset it and just like that they gained a servant. They tricked everyone into trusting them and then allowed them to stay. Then the heroes started disappearing one by one. We had no idea who was behind it. By the time we realized there was a mole and that it was actually the Blue Beetle it was too late. He made sure to get rid of the stronger fighters and left those who were ordinary to fight through the armies of the Reach in vain"

Bart stared at the image of the kid that was once the Blue Beetle. He wanted to hate him, but the kid was in a picture with members that used to belong to The Team. He looked awkward, unsure of himself.

"Since you got this thing working again, let me see" the old man leaned towards the computer and searched for some files, "here it is" he said with a smile before a video started playing.

"_**This is not a good idea"**_ Robin, back then Tim Drake said as he and someone with a green hand taped around what used to be Mount Justice.

"_**Live a little, I heard he is actually very meek" **_the camera turned to a kind of amphibian humanoid, he had read from the files his name was La'gaan, or also known as Lagoon Boy.

"_**With a super powered armor that we don't know what can do yet" **_Robin said with what seemed to be a permanent frown.

"_**If you are looking for Blue, he is with Black Canary. They are in the training room" **_a taller figure appeared in their way. It was young man of dark hair and a mostly black tight fit suit.

"That brings some memories back" Grayson couldn't help to say.

"_**Ehm, thanks Nightwing" **_said the boy holding the camera whom sounded younger than his other two companions.

"_**-again" **_they finally arrived to what he guessed was the training room. Here they taped a beautiful blond woman who was standing before the blue armored teen with her hands on her hips.

"_**Just give me a sec," **_the Blue Beetle said in a nervous voice, so very different from the one he heard in that bloody battle field. He also looked smaller.

"_**Wow" **_Lagoon Boy said as the armor peeled off the teen's body.

"_**You have trouble controlling it?" **_ Black Canary asked him.

"_**Is just that it can sense danger and it makes it more difficult to take off. The first time I had it I couldn't take it off for a whole day"**_ the teen admitted with a small blush.

"_**Now, what do you know about hand to hand combat?"**_ after a few more questions about the armor Black Canary asked him.

"_**Not much, my dad doesn't like me getting into fights so he only thought me a few jabs to defend myself"**_ he took the stance of a boxer and repeating the few jabs his father taught him.

"_**Let's see them in action," **_Black Canary said taking stance across from him.

"_**But…"**_ the boy dropped his stance.

"_**Drop the manners for a moment Jaime, some of those you will confront will be women. You can't lower your guard on them"**_ she said before throwing a similar jab towards him. He dodged to the side still looking unsure.

"_**Just don't tell that to my parents," **_he said taking stance again, "_**they taught me that a woman should not be hit even with the petal of a rose"**_

"_**You won't hit me, believe me"**_ she said before the boy tried the jabs at her and promptly flipped him to his back; as soon as he hit the ground his armor wrapped around his body.

"_**Not again!"**_ the teen shouted before the other teens sneakered and stopped recording.

"He has a sister, Milagro Reyes. Her son leads the resistance in the south. She still believes her brother is in there somewhere but she knows her brother would agree on ending his life if it meant them having a fighting chance"

"You could have killed him back then," Bart tried to ignore there was a real person underneath that monster.

"Even if I could have, I wouldn't have done it. He was a friend Bart" the man once known as Nightwing said before he took a deep breath, "the resistance is now going to concentrate on securing as many people as they can. There are very few of us now"

"I will help" he said but his eyes never left the image in the large screen.

NOVERMBER 2017

He thought a lot about what Jaime said. He revised the theories and work that went into creating his first time machine. It was a one way trip no matter how you looked at it. After that the composition of the machine itself became compromised, and for some reason it could only go back. Was that because of the multiple possible futures? They led to a certain point which they all shared and that was why he could come back to this time? He needed to learn more and thankfully there was more material to go from in that time.

He didn't think anyone would notice. For days and day she spent his free time at every major science library in the country and outside of the country, and reading any research he thought would be of help. Finally he was cornered by his grandfather as he tried to sneak inside his room late at night.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked but Bart knew his grandfather had already gone through the notes in his desk, "you took a risk back then, you don't have to again"

"But I do, if there is a chance I can go back and help, I will" he said standing straight. He was not used to adults telling him what to do anymore. He would do what he believed was right.

Barry Allen sat on his grandson's bed and sighed, "I can't lose you too"

"You won't, I will come back" he assured him.

"You said it was a one way trip,"

"And I am working to find a way around it" Bart said with a smile, "and I will find it"

"I really can't say I am okay with you doing this," Barry said looking at the extensive pile of notes. He knew the kid was smart but he didn't imagine he was that smart.

"You don't have to be," he said.

"You are only fourteen years old," Barry said raising his voice, something Bart had never heard him do, "even if you make it back there won't be much you can do"

"I won't be alone," Blue was going with him and others might join them. He already had in mind a few he could ask, "and I am almost fifteen"

"You are not doing this," Barry said before he gathered all of Bart's notes, "I will not allow it"

Bart did not get upset or even raise his voice. He stared at his grandfather and Barry couldn't help but to feel a chill run through his spine. He and the others had known Bart, the real Bart was hiding behind the silly smile and comments, and now he was seeing him. In reality Bart was an analytical, serious and decisive boy. Slightly jaded from what he had lived in his time and Barry didn't want him to go through any more of it. He believed the boy had actually been happy for the past year, now he wondered how often had the memories of his past haunted him.

"We fight because others can't," Bart said in a calm tone, "we fight because we want a future for ourselves and our children. We fight because there is still a chance and we refuse to let it go. From the young to the oldest, we all try to do our part. When we lose someone we mourn them by working harder, we don't let their deaths go forgotten. We don't give up now; we don't give up even in death"

"Bart?" Barry didn't like those words because he feared who had taught them to him.

"I almost gave up," Bart said, "when she was gone I forgot those words. For a while I believed our days were counted for. Only five percent of human kind was remaining and only one percent was capable of fighting. The rest were captured and kept on work camps by the Reach. With those odds how could we believe we could make it? I concentrated my efforts on trying to save as many as possible, scavenging for food and resources, also looking for safe places to keep them. For a while everything seemed to be fine, but then I realized they wouldn't ever be"

"Bart, what happened?" he didn't shed a tear, instead the boy's eyes because dull as if something was sucking the life out of him.

"Mr. Grayson," he started.

JULY 2053

"Thank you Bart," the woman at charge of looking after the count of provisions said to him. Her name was Milagro Reyes. When he learned her name he couldn't help being surprised but she only laughed.

"Is nothing," he had just finished delivering the provisions needed by every family, "have you seen Mr. Grayson?"

"Not for a while sweetie, last time I saw him he was talking with Alberto," her son and leader of their faction of the resistance.

"They have been meeting a lot," Bart deduced, "for the past few weeks, haven't they?"

"You are a smart boy," she said with a pained smile, "they went to one of the work camps"

"The old idiot," he said clenching his fists, "we are fine now, aren't we?"

"Boy, you didn't live in the times when things were fine. Eventually the Reach will find us. Our only chance is to grow in number and fight back as much as we can" she said tiredly.

"Even if it means killing your brother,"

"Jaime was a wonderful brother, but also brave. He wanted to be a hero even after learning of the death of his predecessor" that was her calm response.

"Which camp did they… never mind…" he was gone and returned a moment later with a map, "I need provisions," he told her before she placed a pack ready on the counter.

"Richard knows you better than you think," she said with a kind smile, "good luck Bart"

"Thanks," and he was gone again.

"I guess Milagro couldn't hold you back anymore," he made it to their lines as they were preparing to attack.

"Are you insane? The place is covered from-"

"We know kid, we aren't blind," said Alberto Reyes. The twenty so year old man always made him shudder because of his close resemblance to his uncle. But where Jaime Reyes had that calm and thoughtful look, Alberto was rough and always on the edge.

"Let him be," said a woman joining their little group. He was surprised to see Lian was still alive. He was sure she had gone with her father and his aunt on that last battle, "did you miss me?"

"Enough chit chat," Richard said before the rest gave him an odd look, "it means no more idle talk. We are moving in five, are you in or not?"

"It all depends, what is your plan?"

"Now that you are here," Richard started, "you set those explosives along the fence and then try to get us a solid number on the refugees after the wall is down. Also get them ready to move out"

"Got it," he said before listening to the part the rest would play.

It seemed those past few months Lian had not spent them mourning. She had been mad her father had sent her off on another mission, without telling him what would happen but didn't dwell on it. She had continued with the mission her father had given her.

The result was that now they had better weapons, their guns were as potent as those of the Reach, and he liked the swords too though he wondered if they would be able to get close enough to use them.

"This is your first battle, you okay?" Richard asked him.

"I am more worried about you" he could always run.

"Don't be kid, just do your thing," he said with a smile before the signal was given to move out.

Everything was actually going according to plan. He was able to set the explosives, drew the attention of the Reach soldiers to their attack and that gave him time to enter the worker camps. He went from bunker to bunker telling everyone to get ready to run. He didn't take time to listen to their answers but just kept moving.

"Clear a path!" he heard Lian shout before their group started to create a gap in between the enemies' forces.

He took a sword and started cutting down as many as he could. Once the path was cleared the people started running. He thought they would be too scared to, but he was wrong. He couldn't help laughing as those people started picking weapons and also fighting back. Hoped was reborn in his eyes, but it didn't last for long.

"You are no match for the Reach!"

"Blue Beetle! Retreat!" someone shouted.

He didn't bother to look where. He took hold of children and anyone who was too slow to stay with the rest and took them as far as he could from the danger before getting more.

"Al!" he heard Lian shout before he turned to see the Blue Beetle holding Alberto by the neck.

"Your kind has been a pest for too long," the Blue Beetle readied his canon.

"No!" he hoped Jaime Reyes was still in there, "he is your nephew! Milagro's son!"

"You meat bags still believe Jaime Re-…" he froze and dropped Alberto, the Blue Beetle looked down but his eyes were filling with tears "Milagro's son?"

Bart got as close as he dared, "yes! His name is Alberto Reyes!"

"She named you after _papá_," a pained smile drew on his face.

"Tío?" Alberto asked with wide eyes.

Then the Beetle's face became a pained mask, "get away… I can't…"

Bart didn't need to hear more. He picked Alberto and got him far from the Beetle before returning to get more and more people out. When everyone was well and away he realized they were missing someone.

"Where is Mr. Grayson!" he asked and when no one could answer he went back one last time.

"Jaime! Wake up!" the old man was dodging the attacks the raging Blue Beetle was sending out, "it's me! Nightwing!"

"He is not coming back!" shouted the angered Beetle before a canon appeared on his chest.

"Yes, he is!" shouted the once Nightwing before running straight forwards.

"Stop!" Bart shouted before trying to run to save the man that had saved his life, taken him in, and mentored him.

"You aren't going anywhere," something took hold of his foot and made him fall. He turned to see a dying Reach warrior holding him tightly, "your world is ours" though dying its grip was like iron.

"Stand back!" he turned to see the energy canon firing, "Nightwing!" he heard Jaime's pained voice before the blast hit his friend and watched him be evaporated.

"No!" he shouted before kicking the alien with his other foot and freeing himself. This time instead of running away he charged directly at the Blue Beetle and tackled the much large man to the ground, "he was your friend! How could you!" and before he realized it he was punching his face as hard as he could.

"Please run…" came the pained voice again, "They made me watch for so long, I don't want to anymore!" and he took hold of the kid and threw him back, "run!" his arm started shaking as it transformed and then he pointed his canon at him, "please protect them" and then shot but he was faster than that and was miles away before the Beetle realized it.

He and the others walked back to their camp. The mission was considered a success. They lost people, but they were able to free so many more

"Bart?" Alberto said joining him, "ehm…" he looked unsure on how to go on, so much like his uncle when he was young and free, "thank you"

"For what?" he said keeping his sights ahead.

"For what?" Alberto asked shocked before his rough demeanor returned "for saving my life, for showing me my uncle is still in there. That he might be able to gain control back, that's what"

"Mr. Grayson died trying to make him regain control," he said keeping his voice even, "your uncle killed his last friend, left nothing of him"

"And weakened the hold of the Reach over him," Alberto said, "there is a reason why the Reach never made the Beetle go into our city, they knew they would weaken their hold. That is part of our victory"

But it didn't feel like a victory to him. He had lost once again someone very dear to him.

NOVEMBER 2017

Barry listened to the end trying to stay calm through the whole telling. At the end they both remained silent for a long time.

"They never gave up," Bart broke the silence, "I am not giving up either. When I left Alberto and Milagro had been moved to a secret location. We suspected they were the answer to regaining the Blue Beetle on our side. After that I left to help other groups break into camps. We were stronger than we had been in a long time. Still, I knew we had little to no chance, that was until I met Nathaniel after freeing him from a camp. The guy apologized to me a thousand times for being the reason of your death. He felt it was all his fault the Reach had been able to invade. He showed me his initial plans for the time machine and I completed them. You know the rest"

"You really aren't going to stop, are you?"

"No," Bart said with a smile, "I am sorry but is something I must do"

"I wish I could say I don't understand," he said placing the notes back in the desk, "just make sure to come back"


	5. Chapter 5

Kid Flash's Not so Easy Path 5

Gotham was like no other city in the planet. The old skyscrapers with gothic statues and molds, the dark passages and hidden history, and the whispering from the shadows called him to the dirty maze like streets. He had only been there a handful of times and every single time he found it difficult to believe the Reach had turned it into a giant crater. As a child he wondered why they would single that city above others to set an example. As he walked through the streets to the point of meeting it became easier to believe. These were harsh people, with harsh lives, and not afraid of doing what they needed to do to survive.

He didn't have to pass through the bad side of town, but he sort of liked it. He could slip back to who he was, or at least used to be. He wasn't sure anymore. One glace at him and his serious expression made anyone who thought of him a target turn the other way around. It said they shouldn't mess with this kid or they were going to get hurt.

The rules would prevent them from getting hurt initially. They were the rules his father and aunt lived by. When in true danger and if he couldn't run to get away he had to defend himself however he could. The bad guys were lucky he was fast enough to get away. Cornering a speedster was not a very smart thing to do.

The meeting point was actually a park near Tim's house. He made it to the basketball courts where Tim was playing with other kids from his neighborhood. He could tell he was going easy on them though he was considered the least physical of Batman's prodigies. His mind in the other hand was just if not sharper than his mentor's. After the game was over Tim walked over to him with a friendly smile.

"Any trouble?" he asked as he sat next to him in the bench before taking a drink from his bottle of water. He kept his expression positive as to prevent calling attention to themselves.

"Everything is crash," he said leaning back and enjoyed the sun that broke through the thick canopy of the park, "can't someone just visit his friend?"

"Not when he is trying to build a time machine to go back to his time where humanity is enslaved by an alien race" Tim said with a smirk, "Barry dropped by to get _his_ opinion"

"And here I thought you were stalking me," Bart said with a sigh, "so you in?"

"Why not Dick?" everything he had learnt since taking the name Robin came from him and Bruce.

"If I wanted only muscle that's what I would do" he looked to where an ice-cream vendor starter playing a little jingle, "don't take me wrong, he is smart with computers and good organizing teams, but he is too wired if you get what I mean"

"Sort of" Tim said reflecting on his time with the Team.

"I have seen you take charge over missions and when we helped Conner at the farm, you were not afraid to change the plan in middle of it, and you listened to our suggestions even though at first the sounded ridiculous to ourselves. Dick has been helping organize the teams for too long and is now ruled by a set of guidelines. Where I want us to go those guidelines won't help"

Tim was silent for a long time. Bart took the chance to get them some ice-cream and when he came back Tim was still thinking. When he accepted the treat without a word Bart wondered if he had read him wrong. He believed Tim would help them get organized in what whole mess which he was dragging them into.

"Jaime is in, who else?" his tone was even.

"I… I was hoping you could help me with that" he was smart, but he wasn't a leader. That's why he needed Tim. He could see better what everyone could bring in to help.

"Superboy is definitely someone you want to ask. His new abilities will not be something the Reach, even in your time would expect" Tim said looking up at the sky, still in thought.

"Anyone else?" Bart asked.

Tim shook his head, "the rest are too close to their mentors to go against their wishes" even Cassie rarely deviated from Wonder Woman's instructions, "besides, with Jamie and Conner we have enough strength for what we need to do"

"So you…" if he was looking ahead into what needed to be done, it had to be.

"I am in," he said but his expression remained troubled, "we have to talk to Kaldur"

"Wha…why? I though you said only us…" and he didn't know Kaldur that well, but he knew he was a strict leader who refused to let them run unnecessary risks.

"The research and resources needed for the machine and trip" Tim answered.

"I am sure we can get them on our own" but he knew it would take them too long.

"The League disapproves of what you are trying to do, but they won't interfere since Barry isn't" Tim had done more than listening around the Bat-cave. There was definitely a number of Leaguers who didn't Bart even trying.

"Like they could" he said with confidence.

"So we can only ask the Team" Tim continued.

"I know already what he is going to say" Kaldur would definitely say no.

"We lose nothing on trying" Tim offered.

Just time, Bart thought.

He had been right about Kaldur saying no but there was more to it than what Bart thought. The next time he went into the Watchtower the leader of the Team led him to a spare room so they could talk. He did his best to explain the situation as to appeal him. His friends were still fighting for their lives in his time. They gave all the resources they could so he could come back and try to fix things. Since it was impossible to fully change their timeline, he had to at least bring some help. He explained who he wanted and why. He made it sound as logical as possible though he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. Through the whole thing Kaldur's expression barely shifted. Once he ran out of words, which was something rare, he just waited for the leader's answer.

"You and anyone who decides to aid you will be suspended of Team operations if you decide to go through this" Kaldur said at long last.

"I knew you wouldn't listen," and worst of all, he delivered an ultimatum, "I am still not going to stop"

"You will be revoked entrance to the Watchtower," Kaldur said with a tense jaw.

"Fine, I can run wherever I need to" he said standing.

"You realize what you are doing is very selfish, don't you?" Kaldur said standing up as well his temper showing only a little bit, but the older hero needed to remind Bart he was the adult.

"Me selfish? I was the one that came back to this time to try to save you and now you can't even lend me a hand because you are afraid?" he left the room and was closely followed by Kaldur, "I lost friends back then just like you did, but we can't let fear take over our lives. If we had allowed fear into us, we would have been done a long time ago"

If Kaldur thought himself a warrior, then he would let him see he was a soldier.

"I am not letting their deaths be for nothing" he said thinking on those so dear he had lost.

"If you leave their deaths will be for nothing!" Kaldur said before Bart froze in mid step.

"What… what did you say!" and then he was as in front of the man's face with a sneer like a caged animal. If Bart could read minds he would have known at that moment he actually scared Kaldur.

"Your friends, they protected you, didn't they? You are here now, and as safe as you could be. If you go back you could…" Kaldur could also play with the logic.

"I am not running away!" he shouted almost on his face. Not again, he wasn't running away. He was going to help them, "don't get in my way!" and then he couldn't stand being there anymore. The Watchtower felt like a prison, and he hated prisons. He needed space to run.

"Bart!" he didn't stop when Tim called him. He just kept going straight to the Zeta-beams.

He bumped into someone, "watch it!" he sneered before he realized it was a rather shocked Conner, but there was no time to talk. He had to leave.

"Bart wait!" Kaldur was right behind him so he hurried through the Zeta-beam. They could keep him away from missions and the Watchtower, he didn't care. By the time Tim found him at his favorite dinner it was already sunset.

"Conner is in" he said sitting across from him, "I contacted Blue too and we agreed to meet"

He nodded not expecting them to start so soon, which he was not complaining about but it still surprised him. He wondered how he was able to convince Conner so fast.

They waited outside a Zeta-beam before Jaime arrived. He looked exhausted but much better than last time he saw him. He had been a few weeks into his own operation and it seemed things were going as well as they could be.

"Ehm, Black Canary said I am only allowed to use the Zeta-beams tonight and then my authorization would be revoked" though he didn't look upset, he was still troubled, "what did you guys do?"

"The League doesn't approve of what we are doing," Tim answered.

"So they are cutting us off?" Jaime asked more surprised than upset, "that's harsh. I hope they still let me talk to Batman, I think I am getting somewhere with _La Dama_" and then a blush crossed his cheeks, "anyways, who else is coming?"

And in answer the Zeta-beam activated and Conner stepped out.

"Hey Conner!" Bart waved at him hoping he had forgotten all about bumping into him and almost ripping his head off.

He walked towards them setting his eyes on each one of them as if evaluating them. Bart knew that to him they probably looked like a bunch of rebellious rookies. They were still among the last to join the Team, and Conner was of the first.

"Are you sure they won't find us?" he asked Tim in a careful tone.

"Blue is blocking the signals and so am I" Tim said before they started moving. He and Jaime fell behind the other two catching up. He knew Jaime wasn't telling him everything the way he would pause, but the situation seemed embarrassing and awkward enough so that he didn't pry.

They arrived to a rather empty café where they took a boot at the end of the establishment. Here he ordered to his heart content after Tim said he would pick up the tab since Batman seemed to be providing some financial assistance to their cause.

"So where do we start?" Jaime asked as he was given a cup of coffee.

He paused for a moment "I have been doing a lot of research" and then he struggled to get his backpack to the side, "and there are a few things that we need to get and other we need to make" he felt awkward pulling the stacks of lose papers and placing them on the table.

The first one to take one was Conner followed by Tim and then Jaime.

"This is just theoretical work" Tim said though he didn't sound troubled, still the question remained in the air as of how they were to work solely on theories.

"Actually not," he said before they realized he was going faster through them than the rest, he stopped and tilted his head to the side as he usually did when listening to his armor "but it could be better"

Bart didn't waste any time and handed him a pen before he started going through all the notes and adding notes between the lines. He wanted to laugh as loud as he could at the sight. The Blue Beetle, the top soldier of the Reach in his time was helping him! He wished he could see their faces if they learned of this.

"The Reach wanted to make something similar at one point to return back to the time the Lanterns almost destroyed them, but they were missing something very important…" and he tilted again as he listened to his armor.

"What?" he imagined he had reached a similar conclusion.

"An anchor," he said with a smile, "something or something that vibrates at the same frequency as the matter of that time, and that would be you" Jaime said looking worriedly at Bart; "after an anchor has been used it can't be used again. We also have limited time, though that part is harder to get"

"It could be a few minutes or years then" Tim said with a frown.

"But that means we only get one chance" Conner said looking at Bart, but what he and everyone wanted to ask Bart was if he was fine with this. After that trip Bart would not be able to go back to his time.

"We have to try," he said trying to offer a smile.

So they continued to work on the notes and organizing themselves. At the end they came up with lists each one of them would have to work on. They had friends and some resources they would have to work on to get what they needed, but it seemed their goal was within their reach.

As everyone started heading out after sharing their cell phones he found that all the anger he had been feeling earlier that day had faded. So what if he couldn't go to the Watchtower or in missions as usual. He still had friends he could rely on.

It was later at night that someone knocked at his door. He was prepared to fight his way out with his notes when he opened and found Mrs. Garrick with a tray full of food.

"You haven't eaten in a while," she said gently as she placed the tray next to his notes, "we got a call saying you are not going on missions" she turned to him with tired eyes, "are you okay?"

"As soon as I eat," he said offering him a weak smile, "and I will be fine. I have friends who will help me"

"You know," she started, "the first time Jay and I saw you we thought you were a very peculiar boy, and now I see we weren't wrong"

"Ehm, thanks?"

She laughed softly, "What I mean is that we knew you were special, besides the whole speed thing. We thought there was something sad about you, and also something very bright. Like a light at the end of a long tunnel. I wish there was something we could do to help you"

"You are," Bart said a little too fast, his cheeks reddened, "you and Jay have not once tried to stop me, you actually support me. You can't imagine how much that means to me" and they had also taken him into their home and looked after him as if he was their own. He was thankful for that.

"Jay and I still have a few friends that might be of some help to you," she said before she pulled out a small agenda from her pocket, "many of them are retired, but I am sure their minds are just as sharp if you need help"

Bart took the small agenda and saw some of the names in it were actual names to people who were very close to what he needed.

"Thank you!" he said hugging her tightly enough so that she couldn't see the tears threatening to slip past his eyelashes, "really thank you"

888

The four of them were not allowed into the Watchtower unless they stopped trying to get the time machine built. Bart wasn't as affected because he could just move wherever he wanted if he needed to, also if he stuck close to the Flash he could get into some of the action. Through the following days his grandfather didn't say a word about what he was trying to do, or what had happened with Kaldur. That was until they took a break while sitting at top of a building. They watched the world below knowing they could be just anywhere they wanted if they needed to.

"Five percent?" Barry asked. To think that most of the people down below were gone was a scary thought.

"More or less" Bart answered still amazed at the number of people about.

"What will they do once the Reach is gone?" he couldn't imagine people going back to how things used to be. Forty years of being overrun by aliens had to change society.

"I have no idea, establish new governments?" and he could already imagine who would be chosen if they decided to go with a democratic set up.

"And you?" Barry asked what he really wanted to know.

"I will come back" Bart said, though there was a little knot in his throat. Besides he didn't have much of a choice. He was the anchor and could only go back once.

"Will you really?" Barry asked not missing the change in his voice.

"I made a promise, besides the people who matter to me is now here" back in his time they were gone, "I want to see them growing up happy and with you," and by them he meant his father and aunt. He also wanted to see Jaime and his family be happy. He wanted to see Mr. Grayson become old with his friends. He wanted to see where the rest of his friends would go now that they had the chance. He wanted to see how a future Reach free was like.


End file.
